leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Pluto (Crystal)
Sailor Pluto is the the Guardian of afterlife and has been tasked with guarding it. This is the second animated depiction of the original manga character. Appearance Like the other characters, Sailor Pluto's appearance in the new anime is based off of her appearance in the manga. |-|Sailor Pluto= Sailor Pluto has knee-length dark green hair, a part of her hair tied into a single bun. Her fuku consists of a black choker, collar, elbow fittings of gloves, skirt, and boots. Her tiara gem, earrings, and the gem attached to choker are garnet-coloured. The bows of her fuku are maroon. Her earrings are big and shaped like thick downward-pointed arrows. Her collar does not have any stripes. She does not have any shoulder pads. She wears black knee-high boots. |-|Super Sailor Pluto= She also wears a chain around her waist, which have four space-time keys that she uses only for special circumstances to travel through various timelines and alternate realities. Biography As the Guardian of Time and Space, Pluto stayed forever confined to the Door of Space-Time. She was believed not to have even existed, but remained solitary even in the lifetimes of Princess Serenity and her dear mother. When she was a child, Queen Serenity warned her of three taboos she must never ever break: to guard the Space-Time Door, to not allow others to travel through time, and never use her powers to stop time. However, after the Silver Millenium was attacked by the Dark Kingdom, she and the other two Outer Senshi were drawn together and her Garnet Orb along with Sailor Uranus' Space Sword, and Sailor Neptune's Deep Aqua Mirror, had resonated that caused Sailor Saturn to Awaken. It was then that she watched in horror as Sailor Saturn swung down her Silence Glaive and obliterated all that was left of the Moon Kingdom. Sailor Pluto was reborn and continued her mission to protect the Time Door. Season Two: Black Moon Clan As Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Luna, Artemis, and Tuxedo Mask all approaching the Door of Time and Space, she immediately blocked their path, stating that she would eliminate any intruders who trespassed on holy ground. She used her incredibly strong Dead Scream attack that caused great pain to them all, but was stopped by Chibiusa, who begged her not to kill them. Realizing her error, she apologized and agreed to open the Space-Time Door to enable the others to enter the thirtieth century. Although she was offered to come with them, she explained that she could not move from beyond that point. Moments later, she was surprised to see King Endymion himself show up with Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Mask. The King explained that it was an emergency and she gave Sailor Moon a time-traveling key from her waist. Later, she was happy to see Chibusa return to her alone and was comforted when the young princess assured her that they were the closest of friends; and always would be. In Act 21, she is happily talking with King Endymion, assuring him that his daughter can handle herself. She is glad to lend her strength to Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus any way she can. She soon finds Chibiusa's time key, leaving her desperately worried for the young princess, as she cannot defend herself or even leave without the key in her possession. She was then overwhelmed by a fiercely violent storm, and immediately realized that it was gradually ripping apart the rules she was to guard. In Act 22, she was still gravely concerned for Chibiusa's wellbeing and warned Tuxedo Mask and the King of a powerfully deadly storm that is causing a very dangerous ripple in space-time itself. When later Sailor Moon returned with the rescued Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter all safe and sound, Pluto informed them about Chibiusa's sudden disappearance and how Tuxedo Mask went after her, causing the increasingly violent time-space storm to rip apart the very rules she herself defends. In Act 24, she grew increasingly worried about Sailor Moon and the others; particularly Chibiusa. Regardless that she was forbidden to leave her post, she still yearned to see what lay beyond the Space-Time Door she guarded. Diana, then sweetly comforted and surprised her; saying that she would be glad to watch over the Space-time Door in her stead. Deeply relieved, Pluto ran through the door into the outside out for the very first time. She arrived just in time to see Black Lady; whom she was shocked to realize that she was, in fact, Chibiusa. As Prince Demande succeeded in seizing the two Silver Crystals of both the past and future, Sailor Pluto immediately realized that a major collision of two artifacts of such great power would mean the complete obliteration of everything and everyone in both eras. In Act 25, horrified at what was coming, Sailor Pluto had tapped into her mighty time-based abilities and used her Garnet Rod's strongest and most forbidden ability-she willed all of time to stop entirely. Having violated the third and last taboo, she fell to the ground, greatly weakened. She assured Usagi that she did not mind, as she had always wanted to fight alongside her fellow Sailor Senshi and that she had always admired Sailor Moon. Turning to King Endymion, she remembered how she loved his lavender cloak as it reminded her of a sunset, and said that she was ready to atone for a crime she herself committed. She told Usagi to quickly retrieve the two Silver Crystals from Prince Demande as time would remain frozen for long. When Usagi had done as she asked, Pluto then died, glad that she had been able to help. Neo-Queen Serenity assured the other Sailor Senshi that Sailor Pluto would rest peacefully in the Crystal Palace. Season Three: Death Busters She is shown as a shadowy form in a dream seen by a teenage girl and Mamoru, holding her Garnet Rod aloft. When the witch, Tellu, uses her creation called Telluns to gather more souls for Pharaoh 90, the woman, Setsuna, had fallen victim to one of them. It is then that she remembered her past and her duty as a Senshi, awakening as Sailor Pluto. The Inner Senshi fight Tellu and after the witch transforms into a daimon, she attacks Sailor Chibi Moon, but she suddenly arrives and destroys the villain with Dead Scream, to the surprise and recognition of Sailor Chibi Moon. Sailor Pluto, along with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, bowed down before Sailor Moon (who had become Princess Serenity) and tells her and the others they were charged with protecting the Solar System from outside forces, but the Death Busters were able to slip into the system using the warped space in the Omega Area. She and Sailor Neptune help Sailor Uranus when she's attacked by Cyprine and the witch is able to attack all three of them. Sailors' Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus all arrive, but Cyprine binds the two groups and uses her mind control abilities to have them attack each other. She was surprised to see her Garnet Orb resonate with the Holy Grail, thus enabling Sailor Moon to undergo another stronger evolution-Super Sailor Moon. Sailor Pluto later says that her talisman, the Garnet Orb, had activated in a similar way once before; when the first Silver Millennium era; during the time of Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity. Although she was forbidden ever to leave her post at the Space-Time Door, her talisman, as well as those belonging to her fellow Sailor Senshi of the Outer Solar System, had suddenly resonated, therefore had called upon the last and strongest of the Sailor Senshi from the taboo planet: Sailor Saturn. She had watched as Sailor Saturn had swung down her Silence Glaive and reducing all to ruin and nothingness. She leaves with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune in an attempt to destroy Hotaru to prevent Sailor Saturn's awakening within her. She is shocked to see Sailor Chibi Moon arrive at Hotaru's home, but is too late to save her from the evil entity that has fully resurfaced. She could only watch in horror as the female entity seized the Prism Heart Compact, which caused Sailor Chibi Moon to revert back to her normal form, and nearly killing her. She noticed that her Garnet Orb did not react, which led her to believe that the form Hotaru had taken was not ''Sailor Saturn, but someone else altogether. She parted ways with Sailor Moon and the others to find Mistress 9 and put an end to her, whatever it takes. She later saw Sailors' Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus snared by sticky goo. She used ''Chronos Typhoon ''to release them, and said that she had come back to help as she was a fellow Sailor Senshi. She combined her strength with the other eight Soldiers' which enabled Sailor Moon to become Super Sailor Moon again. In the heart of Mugen Academy, she split from the four Inner Senshi with Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Super Sailor Moon to go deeper in search of the source of the Diamons. When Professor Tomoe welcomed their arrival, she used ''Chronos Typhoon ''against the swarm of Diamon. When Germatoid was destroyed by Super Sailor Moon, she had used ''Garnet Ball ''to create a pale pink force-field around her and the others to get out of the collapsing building. She later used her Garnet Rod to help Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune create a shield all around the Academy to stop Pharaoh 90 from spreading beyond the area. She was equally shocked when Sailor Moon used ''Moon Spiral Heart Attack ''against Mistress 9, but had proved ineffective. As she had to maintain the force-field, she was forced to watch Mistress 9 extract the spirits' of the four Inner Guardians' and how they were saved by Hotaru. She was relieved to see Sailor Chibi Moon, alive and well, and attack Mistress 9 head-on with ''Pink Sugar Heart Attack. She then joined her Guardian powers with the six Guardians and have the Holy Grail appear, enabling Sailor Moon to become Super Sailor Moon once again. She was amazed when a secondary Holy Grail appeared before Sailor Chibi Moon and giving her the power become Super Sailor Chibi Moon. As Pharaoh 90 merged with Mistress 9, he had managed to break the shield, causing her to collapse. She watched in horror as Super Sailor Moon jumped right into Pharaoh 90 in order to unleash the increasingly mighty powers of both the Holy Grail and the Silver Crystal, in an effort to destroy him. She was astounded when her Garnet Orb suddenly activated, thus triggering the awakening of Sailor Saturn herself. When Sailor Saturn said that she must swing down her Silence Glaive, Pluto knew immediately that doing so would result in the complete annihilation of everything and everyone. She watched in horror as Sailor Saturn unleashed one of her strongest and most destructive attack, which had Pharaoh 90 gradually stripped of his strength and vitality, and caused the earth to shake violently as a gravely weakened and damaged Pharaoh 90 was forced to separate from the earth's surface. Pluto watched helplessly as Sailor Saturn swung her Glaive downward on its edge. Before the world could end, however, Super Sailor Moon returned and Pharaoh 90 begged to die in his home world of the Tau Star System. Sailor Saturn suddenly urged her to seal the wormhole to the forbidden Tau System for eternity. She was reluctant to do so, as it would also seal Saturn along with him, but the Guardian of Silence said that she must hurry. She then called on the great power of her guardian deity of Chronos himself and forever sealed the Door using Dark Dome Close. ''The effect had sucked the deteriorated Pharaoh 90 ''and Sailor Saturn right into it before it shut for eternity. Super Sailor Moon became Neo Queen Serenity, and used the mighty healing powers of the Spiral Heart Moon scepter to revitalize the Earth. Super Sailor Pluto then heard the cries of a newborn and noticed immediately that she was none other than Sailor Saturn herself; her spirit/soul reborn and reincarnated as Hotaru yet again. She, along with Super Sailor Neptune and Super Sailor Uranus, vowed to raise the infant as she was all alone in the world. When asked where she would go, Pluto assured Super Sailor Moon and the others that they would surely meet again someday. Powers and Abilities She has a few standard offensive attack which she uses against enemies. Sailor Pluto has space-time abilities. She can create rifts in space itself and travel through time as well grant the ability to others via a Time-Space key. She can detect anomalies in the time-stream easily. Like the other Sailor Senshi, she can create a force field for protection; capable of withstanding extensive damage of attacks. She can also call upon the great power of Chronos himself and use his powers to strengthen her space-time abilities and open or close the Door to any other world for eternity. Her strongest attack is to stop all of time entirely; though this is the third taboo, and is forbidden. If used, Sailor Pluto shall die. Being a time-keeper, she is practically immortal; living outside of time itself and existing in any era. She can also use her Garnet Rod to teleport others to her, and erect a force-field. She can also use the mystical abilities of her Garnet Orb, in conjunction with the other two talismans, to create a very strong triangular shield. Attacks * Dead Scream * Time Stop * Chronos Typhoon * Garnet Ball * Dark Dome Close Weapon * The Garnet Rod Tools * Time-Space Keys Trivia * She is the only Sailor Senshi whose tiara gemstone is not of her signature color. Pluto's signature color is black, but the gemstone on her tiara is colored garnet-red; the very same color as her earrings and the Garnet Orb on her mystical time-space staff. * Her initial character design had her brooch and earrings colored blood-red, as depicted in the official Black Moon Clan trailer. This was changed to garnet-red in the show, from "Time Warp: Sailor Pluto" and onward. Gallery |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three: Infinity= |-|Misc= Category:Female Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Crystal biographies Category:Crystal Sailor Senshi Category:Crystal characters